College Life
by Thief or Spy
Summary: Cammie is a regular college girl. Josh is out of the picture now and what kind of trouble could she and her friends possibly get up to? Going to be a lot better than this sounds I promise :)
1. Chapter 1

**I want to start a new story so just testing some stuff out here so just tell me what you think :)**

Cammie POV

It had been four months… four long hard months and I still don't think I was over it. Four months ago today Josh had left me. We had been together since high school, I still don't understand how everything got so messed up. One day we were in love and the next he said he wasn't sure he was feeling it anymore.

I heard a knock on the door but didn't bother to get up to answer it.

"Cam I know you're in there!"

I could hear Bex yelling from outside the door but I made no attempt to go open it.

After a few grunts I could hear my door flying open.

"Bex!"

"Sorry, but Cam you need to get out of here and do something."

I grunted.

"Cam just look around, this place is a disaster, when was the last time you even showered?"

I looked down at myself, I had been doing less recently but I just didn't have the motivation for any of it.

"Bex I'm just fine?"

"I am here to tell you that you are coming to girl's night tonight."

I laughed,"No way." I loved Bex dearly, we were roommates but at times like now I couldn't stand her.

She gave me the look, "Cam you're in college. This is the time to go out and live your life and be free. Besides Macey is coming over in a few hours and you can either clean up now or I'll let Macey do you all up." Macey and her roommate Liz lived across from Bex and I, seperated by a bit of a living room but everyone had been out and about all day.

I glared back, I did not feel in the mood to be poked and prodded by Macey today.

"Fine."

Bex gave me a satisfied look as I walked to the shower to begin getting ready.

I walked out of the shower and saw Bex smiling, behind her were Liz and Macey.

I groaned, "Really Bex, I thought you said Macey wouldn't be here for a few hours."

She shrugged, "I needed someone to help me clean up this mess."

Three hours later the four of us were dressed with our hair and makeup done, ready to hit the town. Well sort of, I was still not really feeling it. Macey had forced me into a tight pants and a shirt that was definitely too short and low cut with a pair of heels.

"Cam you look hot, it's time for you to get back out there."

I glared at Macey but nonetheless followed her out the door into her car to go to some party on campus.

As soon as we got there I went outside to go get myself a few drinks while Macey, Bex, and Liz went off to who knows where.

I grabbed a beer and then was soon called over by Macey to play beer pong.

I groaned, I hated beer pong but still walked over to join her at the table.

I looked to see who we were playing and didn't recognize either of them. In the end we were losing and I had definitely drank enough so I decided to walk outside.

I was looking around for anyone familiar when I thought I spotted Josh. I took a few steps forward to try and get a better look when I collided with something hard and fell on the ground.

Strong arms pulled me up and I became entranced by a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

He laughed, "It's alright."

I blushed.

All of the sudden I turned around, hearing my name being called.

Josh had walked over to me with a girl I recognized as DeeDee standing next to him.

"Hi Josh, DeeDee," I muttered.

He smiled at me, "Good to see you Cams, who's this?"

I looked over at the guy standing next to me and kinda gave me a look showing I didn't like Josh.

He put his arm around me, pulling me flush against him making me blush.

"I'm her boyfriend." I looked at him and blushed even harder.

Josh stared at me shocked. "Oh, good for you Cams."

We exchanged a few more awkward words before he and DeeDee walked away and I turned to say thanks to the guy standing next to me only to discover he was gone.

I somehow ended up back in my bed by the morning but woke up with a splitting headache. I looked around the room and saw that Bex was not here.

I walked into our other room and began making myself a cup of coffee. Liz was already up typing away at her laptop and Macey was walking out of her room. She smiled at me as I handed her a cup of coffee.

Bex walked through the door a few minutes later, "Guysssssss you will not believe the guy I met last night."

I smiled at her, Bex had a thing for one night stands with guys. She said the American boys were trash and she could only handle them for that long.

"He looked like a Greek God, guys I think this is going to be more than a one night thing."

Now that comment got us all shocked, this guy must really be something.

Liz began to blush as she spoke up, "Guys I met someone last night too."

We looked at her happily, "His name was Jonas and he knows all about this new computer program.."

I stopped listening, when Liz went into her computer speak no one really knew what she was speaking about.

All of the sudden Macey turned towards me, "Cam does this mean you met someone last night too?"

I began to blush,"Well I met this one guy but we barely even talked and then Josh was there."

I looked down, I still did not like speaking about the whole Josh thing.

The girls all exchanged a look and shut up but I smiled as I began to think of the green eyed boy I met last night. I had never seen him before but I definitely wanted to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, glad you all liked the first chapter. I'm excited to write this. Thanks for all the positive feedback, I love all the reviews especially 4EverAGallagherGirl. You made me smile, glad you are enjoying.**

I waited a few weeks before finally letting the girls drag me back out to a party. In the past few weeks Bex had gotten to know her boy toy a bit better, his name was Grant and she was meeting him at the party tonight. Liz had also been talking to her friend and he had even come by once and I met him. He was a bit nerdy but he and Liz looked very cute together although she protested and said she did not like him.

Macey and I did not have ourselves set out on a boy but I was ready to go out and get drunk, I was sick of them telling me that I needed to get over Josh. I was also assured countless times that he would not be at this party tonight.

After getting ready and again being forced to wear something I would never wear we found ourselves walking into some house for a party.

Bex began weaving through the crowd making sure we were all right behind her so she could introduce us to her boy. She found him standing against a wall along with a few others. I recognized one as Jonas and turned to look at the other two.

The one was turned back to me but the other, I recognized him. His green eyes stared back at me as I blushed and hurriedly began walking away.

I wasn't fast enough. Bex saw what I was doing and grabbed my arm forcing me to go over and talk to the boys.

"Guys this is Grant, Jonas, Zach and Nick."

Jonas and Liz walked away from us entering their own conversation.

Bex was about to introduce us when Zach looked at me, "Hi Cammie."

I froze and glared at him while Bex and Macey turned to look at me wide eyed meaning we will be talking about this later.

"Hey" I mumbled out.

Seeing as we were all introduced Bex decided she was free to go off with Grant and left Macey and I alone with Zach and Nick.

Macey got a mischievous look in her eye, "Do you guys want to play beer pong?"

I glared at her but the two boys had already agreed and I was forced into playing.

The first game Macey and I lost. The boys were smirking at us, cocky over their new win.

"I have an idea."

Macey and I looked at Nick waiting for him to continue.

"If we win this game you have to kiss us and if we lose this game you can have us do whatever you want."

Macey smiled evilly at me, she definitely had something up her sleeve.

We returned back to or side of the table and began to play.

At first the boys were winning, then us, and then the boys again. At this point I was seeing more than one cup and the world was slowly spinning.

Macey handed me the ball, "This has to be the winning shot Cams, all that's left is that one cup."

I closed my eyes and then looked across the table. I was definitely seeing more than one cup. Zach smiled at me giving me a knowing look, gosh they all must see how bad of a lightweight I am.

Taking a chance I let go of the ball. Macey punched me as I saw my ball go sailing over the table.

I groaned.

Nick took his shot and sure enough it went. He was across the table talking to Macey is a matter of seconds before kissing her.

I looked at Zach, there were three of him. I reached out to him to steady myself but missed and felt myself falling.

Zach put his arm around me holding me up. I could feel a spark go through my body as he touched me and I blushed.

"Cammie."

I looked up at him.

"Do you feel alright?"

I shrugged. I was waiting for the moment when he would kiss me. What was he waiting for?

He looked at me again, "I'm not going to kiss you right now for two reasons. First off because it was just a game and second because you are drunk and do not look too good right now."

I glared at him and pushed myself off of him. Quickly I found the door and started walking off back to my door.

I didn't need him. I didn't even like him! He was just some stupid boy I've run into at the last few parties.

All of the sudden I was overcome with naseau. I saw a bush to my left and began to puke.

I felt someone pull my hair back but was too busy puking too see who it was.

I rolled over on the grass groaning. All of the sudden I was face to face with Zach.

"Look, Cammie I'm sorry."

I glared at him and tried to get up.

Zach took my hand and helped me up, "Common I'll take you back to your dorm."

I tried to push him off of me and walk myself but immediately began to fall over.

Zach picked me up bridal style, "My car is right over here."

I stared at him, "Ur not drunk?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I let Grant drink it all, besides we won most of the games."

He was smirking. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad.

He walked up to a black car and placed me in the passenger seat and leaned over to do up the seatbelt.

I could smell him when he leaned over. I looked at his face seeing his green eyes again and I felt that spark. I hoped it was just my drunkenness feeling this.

He walked around and began driving, the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He looked over and smirked quickly leading to me blushing.

"Where's your dorm?"

"Oh um it's Asher Dorm."

He nodded and kept driving until pulling into a parking space.

He helped me get out of the car and held on to me as I began walking.

"I swear I usually don't get this drunk." I muttered.

He laughed, "It's all good."

We found my dorm and I stopped in front. I dug through my purse pulling out my key. Trying to get it in the keyhole was another story.

The lock was spinning and I couldn't find the right way. Zach took the key out of my hand and unlocked the door.

I smiled thankfully at him.

He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Cammie."

I smiled at him feeling happy.

"Night Zach."

He winked and walked down the hall.

 **:) Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie POV:

I woke up with a splitting headache and someone yelling at me to get up. I opened my eyes and saw Macey, Liz, and Bex all sitting eagerly in by my bed.

"Why'd you guys just wake me up?"

Macey smirked at me and showed me a note.

 _I had fun last night Gallagher Girl. Hope you're feeling better. -Zach_

I groaned this could not be good. Also what was with the Gallagher Girl?

"So what did you guys get up to last night?" I asked trying to divert the attention away from myself.

Bex just started shaking her head.

"Nuh uh you have to tell us all about what you did last night first."

I groaned. "Well I was drunk, Macey ditched me, I threw up in the bushes and Zach drove me back here."

They all smiled to themselves.

"What happened when you two got here?"

I laughed, "Nothing, I couldn't open my door. He opened it and left."

They all exchanged another look and looked at me as though they knew I was hiding something.

They were going to get it out of me no matter how hard I tried to avoid them.

"Fine, he kissed my forehead." I muttered.

Macey and Bex started squealing.

"He is so into you."

I groaned, I did not need this right now. Although maybe I did like him?

"Well what did you guys do last night?

It was quiet for a minute before Liz piped up, "I have a boyfriend."

We looked at her shocked.

"Go you Liz!"

"I have Grant my number last night." I smiled, Bex had finally found someone for herself.

"What about you Macey?" I asked.

She grinned, "You know the usual."

"Macey come on."

"Fine. We just made out a lot and that was it."

I smiled, everyone was so happy.

After our little talk this morning I unfortunately had to go to class. The others didn't have class for a few hours.

I was walking to class when I heard my name being called. I turned and surprising Grant was waving at me and walking towards me.

"Hey Cammie," Grant said while pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Grant."

"Sorry, I just I saw you over there and you know anyways I have a question about Bex."

I smiled, "What's up?"

"Do you think she likes me, like like likes me?" He asked nervously.

I laughed, "I think so."

He smiled, "Should I ask her on a date?"

"Yes, and make sure it's special. Bex doesn't usually date."

He nodded.

"Thanks Cammie, I'll see you later."

I waved at him as he walked off and found myself to my classroom ready to fall asleep during a long day of lectures.

Zach POV:

"Dudes last night was epic."

I laughed as Nick joined me at our table for dinner.

Grant nodded in agreement, "I got Rebecca's phone number last night and I think I might ask her on a date tomorrow."

Jonas grinned, "I asked Lizzy to be my girlfriend."

We all looked at Jonas approvingly, Grant high fived him.

They all turned their attention to me.

"So you get with anyone last night?"

I laughed, Nick was always so blunt.

"No."

Nick looked hurt, "Then what in the world did you and Cammie get up after Macey and I left you guys?"

"Well we got into an argument and then she threw up so I took her home."

"Aw the gentleman Zach, I see how you're playing it."

Grant slapped me on the arm, "Get it dude, she's hot."

I glared at him.

Jonas suddenly piped up,"Guys I have an idea. So what if we get all the girls together and have a big hang out?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"How about we go bowling?"

We all stared at Jonas like he was crazy.

"Common bowling is fun, plus it's an easy way to woo the girls."

Grant agreed and we were set.

"How bout we go to the girl's dorm after we eat and we can ask them?"

I stood in front of the guys and knocked on their door.

After a few minutes we heard footsteps and someone came to the door.

Macey opened the door, screamed and shut it again.

We could hear her yelling for Liz and Bex to get by the door and then she opened it again.

"Hello ladies" Grant said winking at Bex.

We exchanged greetings but then I couldn't help but wonder where Cammie was. "Do you guys know where Cammie is?"

The three girls exchanged a look, "She'll be back soon."

I nodded.

Jonas spoke up, "We are here to invite you guys to come bowling with us."

The girls nodded and agreed to go.

"Zach you should stay here and bring Cammie when she's back. It'll probably be a few minutes."

The gang left me and I walked into the girl's dorm and waited for Cammie.

She came in about twenty minutes later. She didn't notice me at first, but then she screamed.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I said smirking.

"Zach what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well you see my friends and I stopped by earlier to ask you all if you wanted to hang out but you weren't here."

She nodded, "But why are you still here?"

"Do you want to hang out Gallagher Girl?"

She looked at me strangely but agreed and said she was going to change first. Once she was done we headed out of her dorm to my car.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well the rest of your friends are bowling but I think I have something better in mind" I said winking at her.

She smiled and got into my car.

We drove for about half an hour singing along to songs before I pulled over in front of an ice cream shop. Cammie smiled, I knew immediately I had guessed right about her having a sweet tooth.

We both ordered two scoops of ice cream and began to walk around the town.

"So Zach what inspired you all to want to hang out with us tonight."

"Well I think by the end of the night your friends aren't going to be single anymore."

She laughed, "Probably."

It was silent for awhile, "Were you just along for the fun or is there something in this for you too?"

I stared at her incredulously. "Well Gallagher Girl, can I take you out on a date?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV:

"So what's with Gallagher Girl?"

He smirked at me, "Well you're from Gallagher aren't you?"

"Yeah but how'd you know?"

"Spy."

I laughed. "Uh huh. So where are you from?"

"Blackthorn."

"Alright then Blackthorn Boy."

He laughed. "So you ready to go?"

I smiled and grabbed my coat.

He opened the door for me, "After you ma' lady."

I laughed, "Are you always this much of a gentlemen?"

"Only with you," he said winking.

We walked outside to his car and he opened the door for me.

After about 15 minutes of driving we pulled up in front of a cute little restaurant that had some Italian name.

I smiled, "Zach you have no clue how much I love garlic bread."

He laughed, "This place has amazing garlic bread."

We were seated next to window and ordered some pasta.

"Zach I don't think I ever said thank you for that night at that party, you just kinda disappeared into thin air. But thank you."

He smiled, "Always Gallagher Girl. But who was that if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked down and began picking at my napkin, "Umm he was my ex-boyfriend. We dated in high school and in college but he broke up with me last spring. That girl he was with is his new girlfriend, we met her when we were dating."

Zach took my hand and squeezed it, "I'm sorry Cams. If it helps though he looked pretty jealous when he saw me?"

"Really?"

He smirked, "Who couldn't resist my charm?"

I smacked his arm. "You're so full of yourself."

Our food came and Zach was right, that was some damn good garlic bread. The pasta was good but the bread was better and being there with Zach was just perfect.

After dinner we walked around the town a bit before he took me back to my dorm.

I stopped in front of my door and looked at Zach.

"I had fun with you tonight Gallagher Girl," he said taking my hands.

"Me too. I enjoyed the garlic bread."

He laughed and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"Just so you know Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now."

Zach leaned in and I closed my eyes. When our lips met I felt that spark I had felt with him at the party, but this was more.

It was a soft good night kiss and he pulled away much too soon.

Zach smirked at me, "Goodnight Cam."

He pulled me in for a hug, "Night Zach."

I watched Zach as he walked down the hallway, he turned his head and I waved at him before walking back into my dorm room.

As soon as I walked in the door I was bombarded with questions.

I smiled, "Hold on a minute guys, I'm gonna change into some pajamas."

As soon as I was ready Macey sent me a death glare telling me to spill now before she lost it.

"Well we went out to dinner, to an Italian restaurant. Oh and guys! I had the best garlic bread! But yeah and then we walked around and oh he kissed me when he said good night!"

The girls and I squealed, tonight was perfect.

The next day I had classes early and didn't see the girls in the morning. I walked out of my second class and looked across the hallway seeing Zach standing there waving at me.

I walked over to him smirking, "Couldn't resist me could you?"

He laughed, "Totally."

Bex POV:

I was happy for Cammie, really. She deserved something after what happened with Josh and Zach seemed like a great guy I think, he seems a little sketchy to me but I can see he cares about her.

My real problem though is Grant. I thought we were getting along great at the parties and even a few nights ago when we went bowling but now I haven't heard from him. I even gave him my number one night and I never do that!

The girls have been telling me not to worry about Grant but I am. What if he found someone else? Usually I don't care about boys and I have no feelings towards them but something about Grant feels different. I've only met him a few times in person but I feel the something with him.

I've wanted to text Grant for the past few days but everytime I pick up my phone and type out the text I just can't send it.

This is how the girls find me, alone, sad, depressed, and staring at my phone.

Liz sighs and sits next to me, "Bex you need to stop obsessing over this."

I glared at her.

Macey agreed with Liz, "Bex we need to get you out of this funk, let's go out tonight. We can get you a few drinks and everything will be better."

I smiled at them but made no move to get up.

"I agree with her as much as I hate to say it." Cammie added.

"Why though?"

"Well what are you getting done sitting here doing?"

I didn't say anything.

"Exactly so you are coming out with us tonight, I heard there's a big party going on on the east side of campus."

I slowly sat up, "Okay I'll come but I don't want you to do my makeup and hair all crazy."

Macey laughed, "That's exactly what we have to do, if Grant shows up to this you have to show him what he's missing. Make him want you bad."

I smiled at her, "Thanks guys, I'm gonna go shower."

Grant POV:

Rebecca Baxter is going to be the death of me.

I've only met her a few times and I can't get her out of my head. She's a freaking British Bombshell.

I've wanted to text her now for the past few days and ask her out but I just haven't had the nerve. The two of us hit it off really well at the parties and at bowling. We had even texted a few times and it was going great. When Cammie said she'd probably say yes if I asked her out I was ecstatic, now though I'm petrified of the thought of asking her out.

I met with the guys, we had a house that we lived in and shared with a few others.

"We should do something totally epic tonight."

I got nods from everyone around me.

Jake one of the guys I lived with spoke up, "How bout a party?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright boys let's spread the word."

 **Thanks for all the reviews guys, I'm really enjoying writing this story. Continue reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all have a happy thanksgiving :) I made this chapter longer and am going to keep making them longer in the next few so please bear with me.**

Cammie POV:

Macey decided we had to be super dolled up in case any of us saw our so called boys. Personally I think she was overdoing it but you can't necessarily say no to her.

All of were wearing extremely low cut shirts, short shorts and had our hair straightened and dark makeup on.

"I think we look hot."

I laughed, this was really not my thing.

Bex was still moping on the couch but got up and joined me looking in the mirror.

"You're gonna knock Grant's socks off."

"What if he's not even there."

"Don't worry about it, who wouldn't want to see you tonight?"

She smiled and we joined the other girls before walking out the door.

We had pulled up outside of the house of the party and I looked at it, "Guys doesn't this feel like deja vu?"

Macey looked at me, "I hope not."

"We've definitely been here before."

"I think you're just stressed."

Macey reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka, "Let's change that."

She handed the bottle to me and I took a swig and tried to give it back to her. She just shook her head.

"Cammie you need to loosen up a bit have some more."

I gave Macey a glare but chugged down a bunch more before Liz, Bex, and Macey did the same.

Macey handed me back the bottle but I shook my head.

"Common Cams."

I glared at her but drank a bunch more.

By the time we walked into the party I could definitely feel the alcohol. Liz was standing besides me stumbling definitely also feeling it.

I looked around the room, this seriously felt familiar, and that's when it hit me. I knew exactly what had happened at this party, that's when I got the phonecall about my mom.

I sighed and went to find the alcohol. After having a couple more shots of whatever liquid that was I grabbed a beer and went to go find the girls.

They were on the dance floor and I joined them. We were having a lot of fun dancing to the music when some fool tried to dance with Bex and she punched him square in the jaw. He fell back clutching his face muttering curse words.

The girls and I were laughing so hard. Liz went outside to get fresh air Macey and I walked away from the scene still laughing and headed outside to find Liz.

Zach POV:

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

I got a bunch of glares back in response.

In some sense I was excited for this party but I also did not want to get into trouble, the boys always over did it with parties. Besides the guys had gone around all of campus convincing people to come.

A few hours after we had finished setting up people began to walk through the door and things began to go into full swing, I just hoped my Gallagher Girl would show. The boys made me promise not to text her or anything because of the whole three days after a date thing but I really didn't want to do that. The only reason I didn't tell her about this was I didn't want her here where other people could look at her like they could take advantage of her.

I walked to living room and grabbed a beer before joining the boys at the pool table. In reality we all sucked at playing pool but for now it was a distraction, I had Cammie, I didn't need to do anything stupid tonight.

We had played a few games when I heard voices behind me, one sounded like Cammie.

Cammie and some other girl were walking outside laughing their heads off. Cammie looked up and she saw me and began walking with the other girl over to our pool table.

She ran up to me and jumped on me giving me a hug.

"Woah there Cams, you all good?"

She kept laughing, "Macey made us take shots in the car with her before we walked in and I can feel it."

I laughed with her, "You're drunk aren't you?"

She kept laughing and then saw Grant and ran over to give him a huge.

"Grantey."

Grant looked shocked to see Cam hugging him but quickly hugged her back.

"What's up?"

Cammie backed away and looked him straight in the face, "Why didn't you call Bex?"

He looked embarrassed.

"Don't. She's inside, drunk but be careful she's mad at you."

He just nodded and walked away.

I walked behind Cammie and put my arms around her waist.

"What are you up to now?"

"Your friend is a complete moron."

I laughed, "Do you want to play pool?"

She nodded. Surprisingly Cammie was very good at pool, even drunkish. When she began playing most of her drunkenness slipped away but once in awhile she'd stumble into me. Our competition wasn't too good. Jonas was sober but couldn't make a single shot and Liz could hardly stand. Nick and Macey showed up for a minute but were too engrossed in making out to say much.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

She looked up at me.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

She nodded.

"Jonas, round up the gang let's go get some food."

Jonas walked off and appeared a few minutes later with Nick, Macey, Grant, and Bex. We all got into cars and headed off to go get pizza.

I was driving Cammie and Grant and Bex who were sitting in the backseat talking quietly.

"Did you enjoy my party?"

"Your party?"

I smirked at her, "Yeah you were at my place."

She blushed and looked away.

"I've been there before you know?"

I glanced at her giving her a questioning look.

"Macey made us all come to that other party you guys threw at the beginning of the school year."

"I'm sorry I never saw you then."

She laughed and looked down, "I was probably hiding in the corner somewhere."

I gave her a sad smile but we were at the pizza restaurant and she was already out of the car before I could say anything. Grant and Bex got out of the car but i continued to sit there for a minute, there's a lot about Cammie I feel like I don't know.

We were all seated at a table and everyone had already ordered pizza. I sat down next to Cammie and she rested her head on me.

"I'm tired."

I smiled at her and put my arm around her pulling her closer to me.

Cammie didn't say much during dinner and walked back to the car in silence. I got looks from her friends saying not to push it and I didn't. I was driving the girls back to their dorm and rest of the guys went back to our place to begin cleanup. Well Jonas would probably start cleaning up, Grant looked like he was going to puke and Nick was beyond unhelpful and just bossed everyone around. Hopefully the other guys would help Jonas out.

I pulled up to the girls dorm and turned to say goodnight to Cammie when I saw she was asleep.

"I can carry her up to your guys' dorm if you want."

The girls just nodded and began walking to the building.

I carried Cammie up to the dorm and the girls opened the door to her room. I laid her in bed and put a blanket over her. "Night Cams" I whispered kissing the top of her head.

I walked out of Cammie's room. I was about to leave when Macey stopped me.

"You're a good guy Zach. Cammie needed someone like you in her life."

I nodded and started walking again but Macey put her hand up telling me to stop.

"I don't know what Cammie has told you but she was pretty broken before you showed up."

"Is this about the Josh thing?"

Macey gave me a sad smile, "There's a lot more than that. Thanks for making her smile again Zach."

I nodded, "Goodnight Macey."

"Night."


	6. Chapter 6

Bex POV:  
He'd done it. He was officially the first boy to ask me out and be successful and I was loving it. Grant Newman, he is amazing.

At the party we had been dancing and he told me how beautiful I was and told me how much he wanted to get to know me and he asked me out on a date. I'm still not sure completely why, maybe it was the alcohol but I said yes. The girls were ecstatic for me and I was happy but I was a bit worried, I mean I'd never been on a date!

My date was in a few days but that did not stop Macey from waking us all up at 5 am to start planning. She said we all needed to be ready because we all had potential boyfriends and needed to impress.

However, I do not wake easily. The freaking girl threw a bucket of ice water on me to wake me up. Liz is a light sleeper and Cammie, is well Cammie. I entered the kitchen though and only Liz and Macey were there.

"Did you not wake Cammie up?"

Macey looked down, "Should we? She didn't seem alright when she went to bed last night? Isn't it coming up on the day?"

Liz nodded, "I still think we should wake her up though. She'd be pretty mad if she wasn't here for all the planning."

I gave Liz a look but she just shrugged and we walked to wake Cammie up.

After much poking and screaming from Macey she had gotten up but grabbed all her blankets and followed us into the kitchen.

Liz said she'd make us pancakes, which sounded like a great idea until she started talking about the chemicals she had to go grab from her room to add to them.

"Uh Liz we want edible pancakes."

She just laughed, "They are only illegal in 17 countries."

Cammie groaned, "I guess we won't be eating the pancakes."

Liz made a face, "They are going to be delicious."

After much fussing around she had made them. They looked like ordinary pancakes but I was a bit scared to try it. Cammie was just poking it and Macey set hers aside and started pulling out magazines.

"Alright you guys, now that we all have potential boyfriends we need to start planning outfits for fall and dates and oo are we going to do something Thanksgiving Break?"

We all rolled our eyes at Macey but began digging through magazines.

"So what's up with you and Nick?"

Macey smirked, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure about this?"

She glared, "He's actually a really nice guy."

"What about you Liz?"

Liz went beat red.

"Well uh you know um we are uh going on a date tomorrow?"

I grinned, "Lizzy that's great."

"Thanks Bex."

"What about you Cammie?"

Cammie looked down and sighed.

"Guys I don't know anymore. Zach is a really nice guy. I don't want to have to explain and put all my problems on him."

We gave her a knowing look.

"It was just so much easier with Josh you know? He knew. He was there through it all. I don't want to have Zach start asking questions cuz then he will want to know and I don't want to relive it explaining it to him."

"I think Zach is better than Josh."

She glared at Macey, "Maybe but I just I don't know. I think I need to go home to Gallagher for a few days, take some time off from here."

"Well if you need any of us to cover or you want one of us to come we are more than willing."

She gave a weak smile, "Thanks guys. I'm gonna go get some coffee."

She said bye and walked out the door.

Macey sighed, "Do you really think Gallagher would help her? I think it might make it all worse."

Liz shrugged, "Sometimes going to the place with the memories makes them hurt a little bit less."

Zach POV:

Thanksgiving break was coming up in a few weeks and I was kinda worried as to what would happen between Cammie and I. We'd hung out a few times but that consisted of one date and two parties. Also she's been weirdly distant lately and I want to give her space but overall I really am not sure what to go.

Grant had gotten up the nerve to ask Bex out at the party and they were going on a date in a few days. Liz and Jonas had their whole nerd love thing going on. And who the heck knows what was going on between Macey and Nick. It's very obvious that they like each other but are just too stubborn to admit it to each other.

I'm think that the guys and I should plan some sort of surprise for the girls for thanksgiving break, I know it's far away but I want to do something with them.

I've always been an early riser but today I was up early than usual. I slipped out of mine and Grant's room, changed and headed out for a morning run.

Just as I had finished a few miles I saw the campus coffee shop and decided I had had enough of running.

As I walked inside to buy a coffee I smirked to myself as I saw who was in line in front of me.

I walked up to Cammie and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

She was a bit unnerved and forced a smile, "Hey Zach."

I gave her a look but she ignored it.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Um just working on some school projects and I decided I needed to wake me up."

I nodded.

She stepped up to order her coffee.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?"

The cashier nodded, "I'll have the same things she's having."

The cashier looked between the two of us for a second before putting the order in.

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"I know but can't I treat you?"

She just glared at me.

"Is everything alright Cammie?"

Before she could say anything someone called my name for the order.

I handed her the hot chocolate.

"Do you wanna sit for a minute?"

She shook her head.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm."

We were walking in silence when I heard someone yell her name. We both turned around and there was Jimmy.

He pulled Cammie in for a hug, "Hey Cams."

She gave a weak smile.

"I know that this time is hard for you and I just wanted to say if you need anything I'm here alright?"

She nodded and he pulled her in for another hug and she whispered something in his ear.

I could feel my fist clenching up, what was this guy's deal?

They pulled away and I pulled Cammie to me.

Josh looked bewildered for a second, "Are you two dating?"

I practically growled at him, "Yes."

He frowned and said he had to go.

"Bye Jimmy."

Cammie and I were almost back at her dorm before she said anything.

"You didn't have to be so harsh you know?"

"This coming from the girl who couldn't get away fast enough from him at the party that one night."

She glared at me, "That's not very nice."

"Oh you know what's not very nice?! What's not very nice is leaving me in the dark about all of what is going on and then all of the sudden hugging your ex-boyfriend!"

"Why Zach? Why now? We we" she turned stared me straight in the eyes, "What even are we? Huh? You took me on one date and have hung out with me at some parties."

"Cammie."

"No Zach. I can't deal with you right now. Figure out your issues and come to me when you figure out what you want."

She opened her dorm door and slammed it back in my face.

 **Aaahhh sorry for all the drama. Zach is such a good guy I love him. New update in a week? School is kicking my butt. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. Thanks for all the reviews I love them, they inspire me to write faster.**

Cammie POV:

I shut the door on Zach and slowly sank down, beginning to cry. I didn't sit there for long before the girls heard my sobs and joined me on the ground holding me to them.

"Cammie what happened?"

I shook my head and only began to cry more. I couldn't believe I just did that to Zach. He was such a nice guy, my life was just too messy to involved him in this and I didn't want to see either of us get more hurt than we needed to be.

"Guys, I think I need to go back to Gallagher, today."

The girls all exchanged worried looks.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?"

I shook my head and looked down I didn't need one of the girls involved in this. I needed to deal with my mother and be done. I was sick of all of this. I'd been gone for over a year and it was still going on. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was going to see Joe first and then I'd figure out what I was going to do.

"No, this is something I need to do for myself. I need to get my head on straight before talking to Zach again. Tell him that I just need a few days."

They nodded and Macey got up and headed to my room. She came back a few minutes with a bag that had some clothes in it.

"Just know that we love you and we hope everything works out for the best."

I smiled, "You guys are truly amazing."

I stood up from my position on the floor and gave each one of them a hug.

"Thank you for everything, I'll be there a few days or so. I love you guys."

With that I was out the door on my way to Gallagher for who knows what.

Zach POV:

Gosh I can't believe I just let her go like that. She was the girls of my dreams and I let her slip through my fingers like she was nothing! Yes, I was jealous of Jimmy but I'd rather her talk to him any day than lose her.

I had stormed back to my place. It wasn't until I had slammed that door that I finally let it all out.

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Grant came up behind me laughing, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

I glared at him and he placed his hands up surrendering before he walked off.

Jonas came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "You good man?"

I gave him a look, "No."

"Did something happen with Cammie?"

"We broke up."

Jonas looked shocked, "Wow."

"We got in a stupid argument and then all of the sudden that was it and then she slammed the door in my face."

Nick walked in, "Dude maybe you should go back there and try and talk to her?"

"And say what?! She is super pissed at me and I don't even know what is happening. Did we break up? We weren't even together?! This is the problem she wants to know what we are."

Jonas gave me a look, "Dude ask her to be your girlfriend already, you both are super into each other."

"Yeah, how?"

"Common dude plan like a romantic night together and do it."

I nodded. "Okay thanks guys, I'm going to go back there and try and talk to her."

I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the door, I had to win Cammie back. I couldn't have her mad at me, I think I would lose it.

On the way to her dorm I stopped and got flowers for when I asked her and then raced over to her dorm.

I pounded on the door but there was no answer.

I knocked again and still no one came to the door. I decided to sit and wait, I couldn't leave this, I had to talk to Cammie.

I sat there waiting for about twenty minutes looking and waiting for her to come, but then Liz showed up.

She didn't recognize me at first or was so lost in her own world that she became very startled when I said her name.

"Zach! Oh my gosh, sorry I didn't see you there."

"Hey Liz, do you know where Cammie is."

Liz frowned and looked down, "Uh Zach, Cammie isn't here right now."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Well she didn't exactly say."

"Common Liz, like an hour or two?"

Liz just shook her head, "Zach I think you should leave."

"Did something happen to Cammie? Is she alright?"

"Zach, Cammie went home for a few days."

I nodded but tried to remain calm, what could this mean?

"You don't know when she'll be back?"

Liz just shook her head, "She's having a rough go of it right now."

"Is this my fault?"

"No Zach, you've been great her."

I nodded, "Thanks Liz."

I turned to leave when I realized I was still holding the flowers.

"Hey Liz."

"Yeah?"

I handed her the flowers, "These were for Cammie, why don't you take them?"

She smiled, "Thanks Zach."

I slowly walked back down to my truck and tried to figure out what had just happened. I was debating on texting her but I decided I should give her a few days and then I could. Reluctantly I got back in my truck and drove back.

I walked back in through the door defeated.

"How'd it go man?"

I looked at Jonas and shook my head. "She left for awhile."

Jonas just shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear that man. Maybe just give her space for awhile and everything will work out."

I just nodded.

Grant walked in, "Well man, you can't just wallow in sadness forever. Let's go out tonight and do something."

"I don't want to do anything."

"Common man, let's get you drunk."

I shook my head, "I don't think that that is a good idea."

"I think you need to do something," Nick chimed in.

"Guys common."

"No you common, we'll go to a bar tonight and just have a bit of brotherly fun."

After much convincing I agreed but wasn't too excited.

Liz POV:

Zach had scared the crap out of me. I was thinking about my chemistry homework when he interrupted me. I did feel bad for him about Cammie but I also did not want to do anything that Cammie wouldn't have wanted.

I smiled at the flowers that he had bought her though, they were perfect.

I placed them on the table and saw Macey asleep at the table.

"Macey common wake up."

She slowly woke up and then became excited, "Oooo Lizzy did Jonas give you flowers?"

I looked down to still see them in my hand and laughed.

"These were from Zach."

"Zach gave you flowers?"

"Well they were for Cammie."

"Oh."

"He wanted to know where she was and probably brought these flowers with him to apologize."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should tell Cammie he stopped by?"

"Maybe give her a day or two."

I nodded, I just hoped she came back soon.

 **Okay next chapter this weekend. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Happy Friday! Also it's the first day of December :) Thanks for all the reviews, here's the latest chapter.**

Bex POV:

Although Cammie was gone we tried to stay positive. After all I did have my date with Grant tonight that I was highly looking forward to.

Maybe it was that or Cammie but I had a lot of nervous energy I needed to get rid of and forced Liz to come on a run with me. Liz had always been a slow runner and I so much energy that I'd go way off and circle back around to her barely having made process.

Liz was red and panting but still managed to keep running as we finished our run.

"Thanks Lizzy."

Liz collapsed on the ground, extremely tired.

"I can't move."

I laughed, "Common lets get you up and go get food."

She smiled as I gave her my hand pulling her up.

She took a few steps and winced, "Bex why did I agree to do that again?"

I put on my best smile, "Because you love me?"

She laughed, "Of course."

"Do you think we should ask Macey if she wants to come to breakfast with us?"

"We could just bring her something back."

We made our way to the local diner, slowly. Liz was taking few steps and did not want to move much but we made it eventually.

We got a table, both flopping down on the seats.

"I need caffeine."

We had ordered our food and it was all going fine until Josh walked by. He didn't notice us at first but then stopped by the table looking at us.

"Hey guys."

I glared at him and Liz didn't speak.

"Do you know where Cammie is?"

"That's none of your business."

Josh glared back, "Common Rebecca just tell me."

I made a move to get up and punch him but Liz stopped me, "Get out of here."

"Common Liz let's get out of here."

Cammie POV:

I arrived at Joe's house and took a deep breathe before approaching the door.

Before I could even knock the door flew open and Joe pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Cams, I missed you."

I smiled and hugged him back, "I've missed you too."

"So how are you doing?"

I sighed, "You know it's hard."

"That I do, he was my best friend."

"So how's the beast of a mother doing?"

Joe shook his head at me, "I haven't heard from her recently but I'm sure she's gotten into plenty of trouble."

I nodded and moved around Joe, taking in the house.

"Are you going to go see her?"

"Maybe. But I mostly came back here for dad."

He nodded, it was almost back to the day where my dad had died. I came back to Roseville because I felt like I needed to be closer to him, the university just trapped me. I know everyone there was concerned for but it was too much, I just wanted to be closer to him and feel his presence.

"Hey Joe, I think I'm gonna go for a walk around town."

He nodded, "When you get back we can go and get dinner."

"Thanks Joe."

And with that I was out the door.

I had always loved walking around in Roseville. My dad and I used to walk around often but now I just felt like a ghost, I didn't belong here anymore.

I walked past Josh's family's pharmacy and stood staring at it for awhile before quickly moving on when I saw Mr. Abrams walking around.

This whole place felt like a ghost town filled with old memories of my past.

I eventually made it to the town center and walked to the old gazebo that I had always loved. This was my dad's favorite part of town. I could feel him with me and felt comforted, I wanted to go back to my old house and take with me a piece of him.

I walked back down the old familiar roads and stopped in front of the house. There were no cars in the driveway so I assumed no one was in and walked up to the front door finding it unlocked.

The house didn't look much different than I remembered it. I made it up the stairs and walked into my room smiling at all of the memories. I walked to my closet and pulled out the box I had filled with things of my dad.

I cried as I found his favorite sweatshirt and looked at all the photos of such happy times. I wasn't paying attention else I would have heard the angry door slam, the stomping of feet, or reacted to the bottle being thrown at my head…


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie POV:

I woke up to screaming coming from downstairs. I quickly sat up, all of the sudden the room was spinning and I clutched my head. I was in so much pain and was not sure why.

I pulled one of my hands away from my head to find glass and blood on it. I sighed, this couldn't be good at all.

Looking around the room there was glass shards everyone and lots of blood on the ground which I assumed was my own. I groaned, there was a bit of blood on my dad's sweatshirt, that would be very hard to get out.

I slowly pulled myself up off the floor and made my way to the bathroom. I pulled out my old aid kit which I kept for emergencies like this and found lots of neosporin and band aids. I groaned, I didn't think any of this would work or that I would be able to pull the glass out of my head myself.

I walked back out of the bathroom slowly, clutching the wall as the room began to spin again. I grabbed my dad's sweatshirt, clutching it to myself as a lifeline and placed the box of my dad's stuff away and made my way down the stairs.

I realized it was Joe and my mom yelling as I made my way down the stairs. I remembered getting to the bottom but the next events all happened in a blur as the room began spinning more than before, all of the sudden I remembered falling, the floor slipped out from beneath me and I saw Joey rushing towards me. The last thing I saw was Joey's panicked face as he clutched me to him and screaming something about a hospital before I closed my eyes, blacking out again.

Liz POV:

I awoke with a jolt to a loud ringing noise. I got a call at 2 in the morning which I definitely wasn't expecting. I had been somewhat awake because I was studying for a class but my mind was far off in the book. When my phone rang I screamed and fell off my chair, that definitely woke me up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Liz?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hi I'm Joe Solomon. I'm calling to tell you that your friend is in the hospital, she should be alright but if you want to come down to Gallagher she might enjoy it."

"Okay. Can I ask what happened?"

"Well it's kinda a long story but she has some brain trauma and is currently unconscious."

I gasped, "We will come and visit her sir."

"I'm sure she'd love it. Give me a ring when you are here."

"Thanks."

With that I hung up the phone and sat staring at my work unsure of what to do. Eventually I decided to go and wake up Bex and Macey, they'd know what to do.

I decided to wake Macey up first, then Bex, and then I'd tell them the news.

Macey got up and looked at me worriedly and then we shook Bex awake.

"Bloody hell why are you two waking me up?"

I looked at the two of them.

"Something happened to Cammie, and she's in the hospital. I just got a call from someone in Gallagher saying we could go and visit her in the hospital."

"Well then we should definitely go."

"I agree with Bex."

"Okay but guys it's like 2 in the morning, should we wait till morning?"

"I won't be sleeping again tonight, I'm pretty worried."

I nodded along with Macey.

We all slowly got dress, it was a somber moment. None of us were sure what was happening, we were all very worried about Cammie, and we were all extremely tired.

We all sat together in silence after we had finished getting ready.

We walked downstairs and all of the sudden I realized something.

"Guys we have a problem."

Macey and Bex looked at me, "What?"

"None of us have a car."

We all looked at each other for a couple minutes thinking, none of us wanted to wait for the next train and we thought that the bus would take too long.

"Guys I have an idea?"

I looked at Macey, she had an evil glint in her eye which could not be good.

"How about we get Zach to drive us?"

"Macey do you really think that is a good idea?"

"Well he has a car."

"Yeah but he and Cammie also got in a huge fight."

"I'm sure he'd be extremely worried about her if he knew, he really cares about her."

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Well fight me as we walk there, nothing is going to happen if we just stand here all morning."

I nodded and we began walking.

Bex piped up, "We could always ask Josh."

Macey and I both looked at her, "That is a terrible idea, even worse than asking Zach."

"Okay then, have we agreed on Zach?"

I reluctantly agreed, "Zach can drive us but I seriously don't think Cammie would be happy about this."

"Well we need a ride there and I am not asking Josh."

We had made it to where the boys lived. We stood on the door step staring at each other.

"I don't want to knock on the door."

Macey glared at me but Bex stepped up and knocked on the door.

There was no answer but then again it was very early in the morning.

Bex pounded on the door, loudly this time.

There was still no answer.

This time Bex and Macey pounded on the door extremely loud and did not stop.

After a minute we heard some grunting and the door swung open.

Standing there was an exhausted looking Grant without a shirt on. Bex was blushing madly.

"Why are you guys here?" Grant said while rubbing his eyes.

Bex glared at him.

"Not that I don't love you guys stopping by here" he quickly added in, "but it is like super early in the morning."

"Well we need a ride."

"Where to?"

"Gallagher."

Grant gave us a look.

"Cammie is in the hospital and we need to go see her."

"Shit, does Zach know?"

We looked at each other, "Um no, but he has a car and we were kinda hoping that he would drive us?"

Grant nodded, "yeah he probably will, let me go get him up."

Grant opened the door wider and we entered into their house. Bex saw the coffee machine and went straight to it making a pot of coffee while Grant headed upstairs.

After a few minutes Grant came downstairs shortly followed by a grumpy Zach.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Zach, we need your help."


End file.
